


just keep telling me facts

by DragonEyez



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee date, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, i love them and i want them to be happuy, i love them and i want them to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: kaname collects on that promise of a coffee date finally and gets kavik out of the house





	just keep telling me facts

**Author's Note:**

> title from [This Modern Love by Bloc Party](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-oRlpGyI1rg)
> 
> the working title was "2 Fluff 2 Furious"

A polite but insistent knock at the door made Kavik force himself up from the gargoyle crouch he’d settled into over his notes and shuffle tiredly over to the door. On the other side was Kaname, who beamed at him as soon as the door swung open. Kavik was surprised to see him and then immediately worried. Had they had plans that he’d accidentally forgotten about in the course of studying? What time was it even?

“Kaname! What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you. Did we- did I forget that we were supposed to hang out or something? I’m really sorry I’ve just been-”

“Don’t worry you didn’t forget anything. Your friends were saying that they hadn’t heard from you in a while and I figured I would drop by and make sure you were doing alright. Charlotte, especially, seemed very concerned that you had ‘studied yourself to death.’ I’m sorry for showing up unannounced, but I don’t think you got my texts.”

Kavik looked over his shoulder to look at his phone where it was half buried between couch cushions and almost certainly dead. He winced before turning back. “I’m so sorry. I’ve been trying to study as much as possible for midterms and I’ve just kind of. Y’know.”

“I understand completely. Which is why I brought reinforcements.” He hefted a bag of takeout that Kavik hadn’t noticed before that moment, and then Kavik remembered that they were also still standing in the doorway.

“I’m so sorry. Do you wanna come in?”

“I’d love to.” Kavik moved to the side to let him in and in doing so realized just what sort of state his back was in. He leant backwards and it gave a satisfying “crack” that made Kaname jump. “It’s a good thing I stopped by. Your spine might’ve turned to stone otherwise.”

He shrugged sheepishly and finished stretching instead of answering. Kaname looked at the assorted pile of notes, papers, and textbooks that overtook the table with a concerned expression. Kavik watched as he awkwardly shuffled around the table, still holding the food, before looking up at Kavik with a lost expression. “I suppose we could eat in the living room instead? I don’t want to disturb your studies and you seem to have an order that I can’t quite parse.”

“Oh!” Kavik finally realized the problem and rushed over to the mess, doing his best to carefully condense things. “We don’t have to sit on the floor. Let me just clean this mess up, I’m sure you’d prefer to sit here- I’m really sorry it’s just so much easier to-”

“Kavik, don’t worry about it. There’s no need to apologize. What are you sorry for? I was the one who invaded your space after all. Besides, I’m fairly certain that eating takeout on the floor is a quintessential college experience. Please don’t disrupt your setup.”

That made Kavik pause in the middle of attempting to shuffle notecards into an orderly pile. He was surprised at the other man’s nonchalance at the informal situation, but he simply place the cards back down. “Can I at least get you something to drink?”

“Just water for now. Thank you.”

As Kaname unpacked the bags in the living room, Kavik filled two cups and carried them gingerly over. He raised an eyebrow at the selection of food. It was from the place down the street that he went to when he was too tired to cook or too lazy occasionally. He was certain he’d never taken Kaname there or even told him about it, but his usually order was sitting there ready for him. Kaname seemed to notice his questioning look and flushed slightly.

“I hope you don’t mind but I asked around a little for your order. This is the one Hera gave me, but I still wasn’t quite sure. If it’s not to your liking we can always share mine or-” He broke off with a small cough.

“No no this is exactly- thank you. So, uh, tell me about your day?” Kavik sat down with his back against the couch, content to simply eat and let Kaname talk. He listened with wide eyes as he animatedly described the mayhem that had occurred in the kitchen that day (“One of the new trainees accidentally left a pan on a burner that was still active and we had to contain the grease fire.”). It was nice to spend time with his friend(?) again in any capacity. Kaname had been so busy with the restaurant and Kavik with studying or working that they hadn’t had the opportunity to see each other in a while. The fact that he’d cared enough to stop by out of the blue, and with food as well was- Kavik could feel his face heating up and he quickly leapt to his feet clutching his now-empty container.

“Kavik?”

“Here can I take your trash?” Kavik held out his hand, slightly avoiding Kaname’s questioning look. 

“Oh of course. Thank you!”

While Kavik rinsed out the containers to toss in the recycle, he watched Kaname. Would he just leave now? Should he try and find something to entertain him with? Kavik wondered if he could coax his laptop into running Netflix for a while. But he still had so much studying to do. 

“I’ve been rude, excuse me.” Kaname’s voice broke Kavik out of his thoughts. “What about you though, Kavik? What have you been up to recently?”

“Oh, uh, me? I really haven’t- just studying. Nothing too exciting.”

“Just studying?” Kaname quirked an eyebrow. “I find that really hard to believe. You’ve only been studying?”

Kavik shrugged. “You know me. I’m pretty boring. My last week has mostly been this-” he gestured to the table. “-or classes.”

“I see.” Kaname frowned slightly before standing up and stretching. “Well.”

“Oh, are you leaving?” Kavik stopped himself before he tacked on “already” to the end of the sentence. Of course Kaname would want to leave; he was being boring. Besides, he’d only stopped to drop off food, it’s not like Kavik could force him to stay. 

The other man paused and looked at him. He had a slightly confused look on his face, like the thought hadn’t even occurred to him. “ _I’m_ not leaving right now. Or at least I wasn’t planning on it yet. If you want me to, though, I will.”

“No no I just thought… you can stay if you want.” He ducked his head, trying to hide the blush threatening to creep up on his face. 

“Like I said, _I’m_ not going anywhere. _We_ , however, are going out.” 

“I’m sorry what?”

“If I recall correctly, you asked me to go get coffee, and then we both got so busy that I never took you up on it. Well, I do believe the time has come to collect on that coffee date.”

“I can’t go on a d- I don’t have time to go out right now! I’ve got studying… and stuff.”

“You've been holed up by yourself for the last several days. Please allow me to pull you away from your studies for a few hours.”

Kavik looked desperately back to his pile of textbooks and notes. He really shouldn’t. But… He looked back at Kaname, which finalized his decision. He held out for about 30 seconds before his guilt about studying collapsed under his desire to say ‘yes.’ He couldn’t say no to him. “Okay! But only coffee. And only for a little bit.”

“Excellent. I know a lovely place not too far from here.”

“Let me get my shoes on I guess. But I’m paying for my own coffee.”

Kaname made a noncommittal noise instead of responding, which Kavik chose to ignore; instead he hurried to his room to slip on his shoes. He hesitated when he saw his jacket hanging. Would he need it? It was starting to get cold, but he wouldn’t be gone for too long, right? Besides, they’d either be walking or indoors for most of the time. He decided to just leave it behind rejoined Kaname, who was waiting on the couch. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah I guess. Uh, are you?”

“I am.” He stood and walked to the door.

“You can, uh, you can go ahead of me. I’ve still gotta-” He held up his keys and jangled them a little. 

“Oh right, of course.” Kaname slipped out the door and Kavik made sure all the lights were out before following him, locking the door behind himself. He turned around to see Kaname offering him an elbow with a grin. “Well? Shall we?” Despite himself Kavik began to grin as well as he hesitantly took the offered arm. “Are you sure you won’t be cold?”

Kavik shook his head. “I’ll be fine. So, where are we going?”

“It’s… a surprise.”

“Ominous.”

“I prefer spontaneous, but 6 of 1 I suppose.” 

Ten minutes into their walk, Kavik began to notice that it might be _slightly_ colder than he thought it would be. Even though Kaname _probably_ wouldn’t mind too much if he asked to go back and get it, but they’d already been walking for a while. It would be inconvenient if nothing else. If Kaname noticed that Kavik leaned further into his side to leech his body warmth, he didn’t say anything. This was nice, walking arm in arm with his… walking arm and arm with Kaname under the street lights. Even if it was _cold_. Well, maybe the cold wouldn’t be too bad if he had someone to help keep him warm like this all the time. He turned his face into Kaname’s shoulder, glad he couldn’t see the blush that was slowly creeping up his face in the dim light.

“Kavik? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. My face is just a little chilly.”

“Well we can’t have that, can we? Luckily for us, the place is just ahead.”

It was at that moment Kavik looked up to see where they were and recognition dawned on his face. “Wait...hey! This is my job!”

Kaname feigned surprise, raising his eyebrows comically high. “Is it now? I hadn’t realized.”

“You’ve been here before!”

“It must have made a very good impression. Maybe it was the excellent service.”

Kavik flushed a ridiculous shade of red and hurried through the door. Kaname stepped in behind him, shutting the door firmly against the cold.

“Kavik are you alright?”

“What?”

“Your face is extremely red.”

“Oh um, yeah. It’s just...cold outside? My face is cold.” Maybe if he thought hard enough, the ground would open up right then and there and swallow him whole. It had never worked before, but that wouldn’t stop him from hoping.

“Ah. Well we can’t have that. Let’s see if we can’t get you warmed up.” He wrapped an arm around Kavik’s shoulder casually directed him towards the short line. “Is this okay?”

“This is f- yeah.”

\---

Kavik was _not_ looking forward to leaving the coffee shop. It looked even colder outside now, and in here was _very warm_. Especially given the fact that Kaname was now seated very close to him on the couch Kavik had claimed. He had his coffee wrapped firmly between two hands, to prevent any repeat of what had happened when Kaname handed him to the cup to begin with. He’d been protesting the fact that Kaname had managed to pay for his drinks when Kavik had been distracted by trying to stop Nerve from interrogating his...friend. 

“I have an employee discount, you shouldn’t have paid for me. You already bought me dinner.”

Kaname had smiled at him gently and pressed the cup into his hands. “I think buying a cute boy a cup of coffee is worth the risk of utter destitution.” 

In the attempt to take to cup from him, Kavik found himself holding Kaname’s hand for a moment. As soon as he realized that, he yanked his hand away, nearly spilling his drink all over himself despite the lid. Nerve had let out a harsh laugh that made Kavik flush red again and scurry off, mumbling about finding seats. 

But now Kaname was contentedly sitting next to Kavik, apparently content to either ignore or forget the awkwardness of the moment. “So tell me about what you’ve been studying.”  
“Ugh.” Kavik made a face. “If I drop out and become a clothes hanger, would I be more or less of a disappointment that I am currently?” 

“Oh Kavik.” Kaname lifted up an arm towards Kavik. “May I?” 

He nodded and allowed Kaname to move closer and wrap an arm around him. “You’re _not_ a disappointment, Kavik. You’re just stressed. And if you did drop out and become a clothes hanger, you would be a very appreciated and good hangar. But I think you would be a better nurse. Just my opinion.” With a distressed noise, Kavik ducked his face into Kaname’s chest. His face was on fire and he felt significantly out of his depth. 

“Are you okay Kavik? Did I say something wrong?”

“No. That was just… that was a really kind thing to say.”

“Well I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t true. You’re an extremely capable person. Sometimes you just need a little reminding. And a little caffeine, right?” They both laughed at that, and Kavik reemerged, but he stayed in Kaname’s embrace. 

Eventually they reached a comfortable lull in the conversation and Kavik reluctantly stood up, realizing it was probably time to get back to studying. Kaname had been right, though, he really had needed the break. He felt refreshed, or at least less mentally strained. Unfortunately, that did help with the fact that it was still unnecessarily cold out. As soon as they left the warmth of the indoors, Kavik started shivering.

“Are you alright?”

“Maybe a I should’ve grabbed my jacket after all.” He said with a self-deprecating laugh.

Kaname frowned, shrugging off his coat and draping it over Kavik’s shoulders. Kavik was instantly warmer and he clutched it around himself before frowning himself and trying to hand it back. “I can’t take your coat, you need this! It’s my own fault I’m cold, and besides the walk’s not that far.”

“All the more reason for you to take it.” Kaname pushed it back towards him. “I’m better adjusted to the cold than you are. And you wouldn’t want to get sick on top of everything else, would you?”

Kavik held out for maybe thirty seconds before handing Kaname his coffee cup and slipping on the coat. It sat too big on his shoulders, but he didn’t care one bit. Kaname handed him back his coffee with a smile. 

“You look warmer already. Well, except there’s one problem still.”  
A jolt of panic swept through Kavik as he tried frantically to figure out what the problem might be. “What?!”

“Looks like one of your hands is still going to be cold at this rate. Luckily, I have a quick solution.”

And he held one of his hands out to Kavik tentatively, like he was unsure if he was stepping over some boundary. Kavik took his hand shyly, linking their fingers together. “Well, all warm now.” He said, not looking Kaname in the face. But they were both smiling as they started the walk back towards Kavik’s apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> the dungeon world campaign ENDED and oh my god it was a WILD RIDE but everyone ended up happy (for the most part) so in celebration, have this fluff piece i've been working on since september
> 
> Kavik belongs to [wingboness](https://wingboness.tumblr.com/) and Kaname belongs to [thatoneillguy](https://thatoneillguy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> as always, comments and criticisms are welcome below and i can be found [here](https://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com/)


End file.
